Christmas On Mistawis
by Chronicles of Lewis
Summary: A first Christmas together for Valancy and Barney. This story fits with "A Few Days Away" in this category.  I do not claim any rights to the L.M. Montgomery characters used, they are just "borrowed" for a scene or two or three.
1. Chapter 1

Snowed-in at Christmastime in their Blue Castle. Valancy can think of no better way to spend this beautiful holy day than being safe in seclusion with the one that she loves the most in the home of her white wilderness dreams. The main room of the cabin is decorated with real pine boughs that Barney had cut during one of his early morning hikes in the nearby woods. Their scent fills the room with a rich open air appeal. Valancy had used two old red scarves to cut into ribbons and tied into bows that hung on the mantle and over each window. They worked together one evening after dinner to make a wreath for the door using fresh holly branches of red and green and one of Valancy's hair ribbons that she no longer used since her hair was cut short. They had each brought something into the festive atmosphere and together, they made it their own.

The last decoration was a surprise that they found during a special morning walk through the woods. They got up before dawn to watch the winter solstice sunrise together.

"There are no words to describe the beauty of the rising sunlight across the icy expanse of Lake Mistawis." Valancy muses aloud breaking the quiet sound of the snow crunching beneath their footsteps.

"Feeling the call of a new arrival, the sun gives new hope as it returns in full glory to fend off the night. Nature responds in the glistening reflections of it's captive frozen waters while pure white pines reach towards the fading stars." Barney says his dreamlike thoughts aloud.

Valancy giggles.

"Blast it, my lady. Don't even say what you are thinking. I already know what it is."

"Only that you could give...my favorite author a run for his money saying something like that. I know it's not your forte and that you just said all those enchanting words to prove me wrong, quite successfully too. There is beauty in the truth of what you have said, my woodland elf."

"She compliments me beyond measure then chides me with a pet name like that." Barney comments as he broadens the space between them and picks up his pace.

"Thank you for inviting me to share this moment in nature's time." Valancy stops to emphasize her sincerity.

Barney returns to her side. He looks down into her eyes and then lightly places his gloved hands on her flushed red cheeks.

"You are the first and perhaps only one to share this simple annual tradition with me. Are you warm enough out here?"

She takes his hands from her face and enfolds them in her warm woolen mitten ones.

"I am warm enough now."

Barney looks away. She follows in the direction of his stare.

"Oh Barney, look at that!"

The sheer weight of the snow had brought a weak pine down.

"The drifts were just too much for this old man White Spruce."

"Listen." Valancy takes hold of her husband's arm. "I know that we have discussed this before and how you feel about cutting down a healthy tree for seasonal decoration but—"

"No. It's far too big to fit in our cabin."

"I know that. The top could be taken off and used. It's just right for our home."

"This tree should be left alone to die with it's dignity in the solitude of the woods, not put on display like a dime store attraction for—"

"Oh, it won't be. I'll see to that myself. Please, it will be an honorable farewell to the fallen fellow."

Barney crossed his arms and tapped his boot in the snow. His grin is telling Valancy that she has him already on this matter. He turns and walks further down the way. Valancy put her hands on her hips. Providence has presented this tree just for them and she wasn't going to turn down any gift at this time of the year. After all, it might be her last Christmas to celebrate in this life. She marches over to the tree, snow crackling beneath her every step. She pauses to size up the right portion and then places her foot on the small section of trunk which would make the tree just the right height for their front room. She takes a hold of the top with both hands and tries to snap the trunk beneath her foot. Bits of snow catapulted into her face as she heard the trunk snap without giving full way to the break. Barney laughs as he returns to help her for she has made it clear how much she wants this for their Christmas tree.

They return home with Barney keeping one arm over his victorious companion's shoulder and his other arm dragging this broken remnant of a snow fallen pine.


	2. Chapter 2

The newlyweds celebrate their first Christmas Day together in simple fashion. The tree that Valancy had championed for them is decorated with silver tinsel stars and a garland chain made of nutshells and small pine cones from their yard. It stands in front of the window, a contrast of evergreen against the snowy white banks and silvery ice of the lake outside.

"Moonlight, come quick!" Barney calls as he stokes the fire to make it bright.

"What is it?" Valancy enters from the kitchen still carrying a plate and dish towel. "I have our Christmas dinner almost ready."

"I have something for you."

He presents to Valancy a beautiful parcel that is wrapped and tied with a gold bow.

"Oh Barney, thank you."

She carefully unwraps the gift knowing that he must have paid someone to wrap it so perfectly. She stops to admire the soft blue velvet of the box itself before opening it. Barney leans in closely and smiles with amusement at his bride. She opens the box to see an unfamiliar shop name inscribed in the lid 'Aynsleys'. What she sees next almost causes her to drop the box. A necklace made of pearls that shimmer in the fire lit room. Their beauty seemed too much for her to touch.

"Oh Barney, this is too good for...to be real. Why would you—"

Barney took the necklace out of its silky setting.

"The closest to congealed moonshine that I can think of."

He places the stunning jewelry around her neck and kisses it at the nape before stepping back to admire her appearance.

"Wait, I have something for you too."

She leaves him for the kitchen's pantry and then returns with a simple yet festive looking gift in her hands.

"It can't compare to what you have just given to me but I hope that you like it."

Barney unwraps the gift to see that it is large color illustrated book of North American Wildlife and just inside the cover is a pencil illustration sleeved in parchment, he takes the thick-grained paper out to reveal a pencil drawing in blue of their little island cabin. "The Blue Castle" it is titled.

"Oh Valancy, this is wonderful. Thank you, my girl."

"It was this or one of Jack Foster's books so I...Ahh!" She shrieks as her husband pulls her in tight to his side. Her head rests on his shoulder as though reacting by instinct.

"How did you get this portrait of our home?"

"I asked our neighbor, Mr. Walsh to draw it when he and his wife had dropped in for a visit while you were away. He had brought sketches with him that were made on their trip to visit friends at the ocean and that's when I got this idea. Now lets have dinner before it gets cold. Cousin Georgiana sent another bottle of Dandelion wine as a Christmas present for us to enjoy."

"Then let's not waste any more time. Thank you for the present Mrs. Snaith. It means..." he looks beyond her to their little Christmas tree. "It means more to me then I will perhaps ever be able to convey to you in words."


	3. Chapter 3

A festive evening between good friends welcomes the coming of a new year. The cabin is warm with glowing lights from the many candles that Valancy has lit in each room. Barney and their good friend 'Roaring Abel' talk of old times while Valancy makes homemade candy for them on the hot kitchen stove.

"I'm happy ta see the two of you getting on so well. Surely, you've had your disagreements at times?"

"Not really. Oh, there was the time that we argued over whose turn it was to take care of the shopping, I wouldn't say that was worth mentioning." Valancy answers.

"Even though I let her win that time." Barney admits.

Abel slaps his knee while laughing in his raucous yet endearing way. Barney shakes his head with amusement while Valancy giggles over the hot molasses that she is stirring.

Late in the night, the three friends have gathered in the living room. Abel takes up his fiddle and plays a soft melody. Barney takes a draw from his old pipe while reclining on the sofa. Valancy watches Abel from where she sits on the rug by the fireplace while petting 'Good Luck' the cat who is laying across her lap. She laughs when she notices their other cat 'Banjo' who is hiding under the sofa. The kitty is glaring at Abel with a look of pure contempt over that offensive sounding instrument that he is playing. As Abel finishes the pleasant tune, he breaks to get another piece of the candy that Valancy has made. He looks up to see that the clock says 12:02 a.m.

"Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" Barney and Valancy return the greeting together.

Valancy springs up to kiss Abel on the cheek and then Barney with a much different sort of quick kiss. They each poor another glass of wine and raise their drinks for a toast.

"Dear friends, festive wine, homemade candy, happy music and a blazing fire are a fair substitute for heaven." Barney observes with jovial delight.

"Anyone couldn't ask for more. Lets hear a festive tune for the new year!" Valancy cheers.

They drink their wine. Abel begins to play yet he stops before sounding the first note.

"Well?"

Barney and Valancy look at him with bewildered curiosity.

"Are ya goin' to ask the young lady ta dance?"

Barney is taken aback.

"You know I'm not accustomed to—"

"Ah, go on!" Abel stops his foot with impatience.

Valancy laughs in a challenging way to encourage Barney. He approaches and holds his hand out while keeping an intent gaze upon his wife.

"My lady?" An arched eyebrow springs up.

Valancy is certain that he is aware of the effect that has upon her resistance to go along with anything he desires. She takes his hand and Abel strikes up the tune that they are waiting for. They dance together in a careless frolic in the center of the room. Valancy laughs until Barney can no longer withstand it to laugh as well. Abel smiles to himself and continues playing until the tune is through. He takes a seat in the corner near the fireplace and plays a much slower tune while staring into the flames. His thoughts seem to be far away in another place. Valancy and Barney talk softly as they dance closely together with their eyes set upon each other.

Much later in the new year's night, the cabin has gone quiet and dark as the revelers have retired their party. Abel snores in the tranquility of the living room where he has made a bed of cushions on the floor. Valancy is awake alone as she sets up in bed by the window watching the gently falling snow in the deep blue night outside. With her arms wrapping around her knees, she pulls a blanket tighter around herself while Barney sleeps beside her. She is very content and happy now. Barney awakens and raises up next to her.

"Moonlight, is everything okay?" Barney keeps his voice down low.

"I was just watching the snowfall on the pines and the icy surface of the lake and thinking about how beautiful it is. I couldn't possibly be any happier than I am here. I wouldn't have made it to the new year being anywhere else, I'm certain."

"As I have said, my girl, you belong to this island as much as it belongs to you. Don't ever plan to be away from it for long."

Valancy turns away from the winter scene just beyond the window and into the darkness of their room where Barney is.

"I must confess to you, before we were married, I had wondered what your voice would sound like lowered in this way. It's...mystifying to hear you speak sometimes."

They laugh quietly. Barney breathes in before speaking again.

"You do laugh beautifully. It makes me want to laugh just to hear you. There's a trick about it as if there were so much more fun in back of it that you wouldn't let out before. Did you laugh like that before you came to Mistawis, girl?"

It almost seemed as though his voice was intent to woo her now. She knew that couldn't be so she answered his question with sheer honesty.

"I never laughed at all—really. I used to giggle foolishly when I felt I was expected to. After last year, feeling a release of so many inhibitions that dominated my ever-going existence, I began to see the humor in so many things and now the laughter just comes for me. Your laugh has changed too since...there's not so much of the cynical edge that I used to...hear...maybe it's...

Valancy loses her train of thought as Barney runs his fingertips up the inside of her forearm. He raises her wrist up to his face and turns her hand until the palm is up. He kisses her inner wrist. Her breathing becomes heavier and so does his. She surveys again the snow and the night outside their window. When she looks back to him, she is caught up in a kiss that is intense, careful and yet passionate in nature. The lapse in time is unmeasurable when they are able to separate. Barney exhales a deep breath against her neck and then gets up to take leave of their room. Valancy is confused about what is occurring. She waits a moment before getting up to look for him. He is standing alone on their back porch without a blanket or coat to protect him from the cold night air. Roaring Abel still snores at the front of the cabin while Banjo sits in the hallway looking very irritated about that. Valancy goes back to bed. Thoughts of what has just transpired are more than enough to keep her warm. Barney returns not long after. Without a word, he nuzzles up close and then pulls her in tight with his arms. Valancy knows that something deep is changing between them on this night, their relationship in this new year might never be the same as before.


End file.
